Haunted Highway
Haunted Highway is the first part of second episode of Paranormal Witness. It dayviewed on September 14, 2011 as part of Season 1. It aired with the episode "Kentucky UFO Chase". Profile Subject Names: Deborah Hoyt, Deputy Rick Strasser, and the family of Christine Skubish Subject Location: Highway 50 near Sacramento, California Paranormal Experience: A mother watches over her son from beyond death Summary Christine Skubish was embarking on a new life with her son Nick in southern California. When she left her family's home near Sacramento, everything looked bright. Until her father got a call two days later saying Christine had never arrived. As she'd only been missing for a couple of days, the police believed she would show up somewhere, and were treating the case as a "routine" missing persons report. Christine's aunt Karen called the family's home, distraught over a dream she'd had where she saw Nick and the 16 kept repeating. Karen had had premonitions before, and the dream drove her to come to Sacramento. After four days, Christine's case got higher priority. The detective assigned to the case asked Deputy Strasser about contacting gas stations on the route. They got lucky in Placerville, CA. The clerk remembered her from her picture, including her son waiting in the car. Christine had told him she was tired, and was going to have to drive the winding mountain roads of Highway 50 to see a friend. In Sacramento, Deborah Hoyt awoke that following Saturday night with the overwhelming need to go home. On their way up Highway 50 to Lake Tahoe, Deborah saw a naked, obviously dead woman on the side of the road. They found the nearest phone and called 911. When the police arrived, the officers found nothing. When Deborah returned home, all she could do was cry. After meeting the officers who talked to Deborah Hoyt, as well as encountering Christine's aunt, Deputy Strasser was increasingly convinced the Hoyt sighting and the disappearance were connected. He investigated after sunrise, looking for anything out of the ordinary, and found a child's shoe by the roadside. Could it really be Nicky's shoe? Making his way down off the road, Deputy Strasser began to see debris, his path resulting in a red car that had been torn apart as it went off the road. When he approached the driver's side, he found Christine's body. Nicky was unconscious on the passenger's seat. Deputy Strasser was convinced both were dead, until Nicky's chest rose in a breath. Deborah Hoyt later saw a news report on Christine's case, recognizing Christine's face from the body she'd seen. Two weeks after the crash, Christine's family went back to the site to make sure they had collected their daughter's personal effects. By the road was a sign pointing to Placerville, 16 miles away. Outcome Seventeen years later, Nick remembered the accident. He also remembered a light right beside the car on his mother's side. The same light appeared up by the road, and he could see a silhouette inside the light. His mother? An angel? Or what? Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes